spoiledseries - FEVER
by cream iliata
Summary: Tao yang kelelahan karena acara ulang tahun di sekolahnya dan Kris yang memberikan kejutan manis untuknya ONESHOOT! TAORIS as MAINCAST! little bit of smut, HAPPY READING AND REVIEW !


**spoiledseries - FEVER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAORIS!**

 **T++**

 **Romance, Fluff, Drama, YAOI, AU, OOC**

 **All casts belong to God and Theirselves**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONESHOOT!**

 **.**

 **by creamiliata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang, ayo minum dulu."

"Haus.."

"Iya. Makanya kamu minum dulu?"

Tao mengangguk imut, jemari kecilnya mengambil gelas dari tangan Kris kemudian meneguknya dengan dua tangan memegang gelas. Air putih di gelas tersebut habis dan gelas berpindah ke atas meja. Tao mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan Kris heran bagaimana ia bisa memiliki kekasih seimut Tao.

Hari ini Exo International Senior High School berulangtahun. Mereka mengadakan panggung besar juga berbagai lomba. Semua siswa senang karena tidak belajar dan mereka berpartisipasi dengan baik dalam acara. Pagi-pagi buta, kelas 10-7 sudah membagi tugas karena ada beberapa siswa yang harus mengikuti perlombaan dan membawa supporter, bagi yang mengikuti ekskul harus menunggu giliran pentas seni, dan bazar.

Dari sore kemarin Tao, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo sudah jalan-jalan keliling supermarket diantar oleh Kris. Mereka memborong banyak sekali bahan-bahan makanan yang akan mereka jual di bazar. Akibatnya, Kris kewalahan mengangkut semuanya ke mobil sampai ia harus meminta bantuan salah satu pegawai supermarket. Tapi Kris tak pernah keberatan dan akan selalu memasang senyum bersahajanya yang sedikit mesum kepada Tao sang kekasih.

Karena mengikuti ekskul wushu, Tao harus bagi waktu antara stand bazar kelasnya dan pentas seni. Jika ditanya ke mana anak-anak lain dan mengapa mereka tidak ikut membantu, jawabannya adalah karena panggung besar yang kini sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah sekolah. Anak-anak yang tidak ikut lomba, tidak menjadi supporter, atau tidak ikut pentas seni akan menonton band yang ada di atas panggung. Ada performance band sekolah mereka juga beberapa band indie beraliran jazz dan pop yang tampilnya digilir dengan pentas seni.

Ulang tahun sekolah akan diadakan selama tiga hari. Untungnya pentas seni berakhir hari ini dan Tao bisa konsentrasi membantu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kerepotan di stand. Ia tidak enak juga pada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Baek, Kyung, sepertinya aku akan kembali 45 menit lagi. Sebentar lagi wushu akan tampil." ucap Tao sambil melihat ke arah panggung di mana banyak anak wushu yang sedang bersiap.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengecup pipi Tao, "Fighting, panda!"

Jika ada Kris, pasti Baekhyun langsung hangus disembur api.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya yang memegang spatula.

.

.

.

Kris tersenyum, kameranya menangkap banyak sekali gambar Tao yang bagus. Gemas sekali melihat ekspresi imut sekaligus serius kekasihnya saat memeragakan berbagai macam gerakan. Dari umur 5 tahun Tao menekuni olahraga wushu dan Kris bisa melihat setiap gerakan kekasihnya begitu teratur dan indah. Selain wushu, Tao juga bisa basket. Mereka biasa main basket berdua di rumah Kris hingga larut malam. Waktu Tao tahu Kris juga latihan memanah dan kickboxing, Tao mau ikut. Tapi, ia tak tahan melihat hidung Kris mengeluarkan darah di salah satu sesi latihan dan ia menangis semalaman karena Kris terluka.

Saat ada perayaan besar seperti ini, sekolah memberikan undangan untuk keluarga siswa sehingga mereka bisa datang ke sekolah. Jadi Kris tinggal menunjukkan undangan dan ia bisa masuk untuk melihat Tao tampil. Sebenarnya Tao sudah memberikan undangan itu kepada Papa dan Mamanya tiga hari yang lalu, tapi mereka berdua tak bisa datang. Tao akhirnya memberikan undangan itu pada Kris dan Kris bilang ia juga tak bisa karena harus mengurus perusahaan yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Tao marah pada Kris dan tak mau menghubungi kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya Kris bohong waktu ia bilang tak bisa. Ia bisa, lebih dari bisa jika semua itu menyangkut Tao. Ia hanya ingin memberikan kejutan kecil untuk Tao sebagai hadiah karena Kris tahu selama sebulan Tao sibuk latihan untuk pentas seni dan menyiapkan bazar hingga ia sendiri kelelahan.

Mengerjai kekasihnya yang imut itu pasti akan mengasyikkan.

Penampilan klub wushu berakhir. Semua pemain berlari turun dari panggung, termasuk Tao yang memakai seragam wushu berwarna merah tua. Membuatnya semakin terlihat imut dengan lengannya yang terekspos dan terkena pantulan cahaya matahari.

Tepuk tangan riuh membahana. Termasuk Kris, ia memberikan tepuk tangan yang kuat dan nyaring untuk kekasihnya yang sudah menampilkan sesuatu yang sangat menghibur dan berkelas. Kris harus memberi tepuk tangan paling meriah untuk kekasihnya, dan jangan lupa kejutan yang manis juga.

.

.

.

Setelah berganti baju dengan kaos hitam dan celana jeans selutut, Tao keluar dari ruang ganti dengan lesu. Bebannya hilang, ia dan rekan-rekan timnya sudah tampil dengan baik 15 menit lalu. Tapi Tao merasa sangat kecewa. Jelas ia kecewa. Tak ada satu pun dari orang yang ia sayang yang menonton penampilannya. Padahal ia sangat berharap mereka bisa menonton penampilan yang sudah ia siapkan sejak sebulan lalu itu.

"Ugh.." keluh Tao. Ia mempercepat jalannya ketika sinar matahari siang menabrak wajah, lengan, dan kakinya. Ia tidak memikirkan hal lain lagi kecuali kesal dan harus segera sampai ke stand bazar kelas mereka.

Tak berapa lama, Tao sudah menginjakkan kakinya di stand kelas 10-7 yang dilindungi oleh tenda beratap kerucut warna orange. Nampak Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk memblender buah untuk jus dan Kyungsoo menggulung kimbap dengan jemarinya yang lentik. Kasihan mereka berdua tidak ada yang membantu, pikir Tao. Tao segera masuk dan melewati beberapa pelanggan yang menunggu di depan meja kasir di mana tidak ada orang yang menunggui. Seharusnya Tao yang jadi kasir, tapi Tao tadi sibuk dengan pentas seninya.

"Baek, Kyung, maaf membuat kalian menunggu." ucap Tao sambil membuka rantai pemisah antara meja kasir dengan pembeli yang berdiri menunggu makanan mereka.

"Tidak apa, panda. Segera layani mereka yang ingin membayar." ucap Baekhyun yang kini sibuk dengan gelas-gelas plastik dan sedotan jus.

Mereka bertiga melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing dengan cekatan. Tao memasukkan uang dan memberikan uang kembalian serta memberikan makanan kepada para pembeli. Dua koki yang bekerja adalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tiga orang ini bekerja keras di hari pertama mereka mencoba berwirausaha. Pelan-pelan para pembeli mulai sepi sampai akhirnya ada waktu di mana Tao, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo bisa duduk tenang. Tao mengambil kipas plastik karakter spongebob berwarna kuning lalu mengibas-ngibaskannya di depan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terkapar.

Tanpa Tao sadari, ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Sebentar saja, ia ingin bebas dari pelanggan. Lima menit?

 **PUK!**

Tak bisa. Ia harus kembali bekerja. Dengan enggan Tao membalikkan badannya, betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"PANDA!" jeritnya senang sambil meloncat kecil.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya, "Siapa yang menyewa badut ke sini?"

"Hm.. badut bentuk panda?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Di saat dua temannya yang kelelahan itu mengkhayal aneh, Tao sudah excited dan mencoba memeluk panda itu. Tapi sang panda menggeleng dan malah memberikannya setangkai bunga mawar merah.

"Untukku?" tanya Tao.

Panda itu mengangguk.

Tao melonjak kegirangan, "Terimakasih! Ayo, sini, sini. Duduk dulu.. pasti kau lelah sudah keliling sekolah dari pagi kan?" tanya Tao kepada si panda. Ia menarik tangan panda dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi kosong.

Sebenarnya Tao ingin meminta tolong Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo membuatkan minuman untuk si panda. Tapi dua sahabatnya itu sudah tertidur dengan kepala berada di atas meja kasir. Tao hanya mengendikkan bahu dan beralih kembali pada si panda.

"Terimakasih atas mawarnya. Kau membuat moodku yang buruk kembali membaik."

Si panda mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya memberi isyarat bertanya pada Tao mengapa moodnya buruk.

"Papa, mama, dan kekasihku, Kris gege tidak bisa datang. Aku sedih sekali padahal aku sudah berlatih keras selama sebulan demi tampil di pentas seni ini."

Si panda berusaha menghibur dengan menepuk bahu Tao.

Tao mulai curhat lagi, "Aku marah pada Kris gege. Aku pergi dari Wu Corp dan pulang ke rumah sendiri. Malamnya aku nangis, aku takut Kris gege marah padaku.."

Air mata Tao mulai keluar, "Ngg... hiks... aku cinta Kris gege... aku menyesal marah padanya. Sekarang, Kris gege belum menghubungiku sama sekali.. huwee... hiks..." Tao menangis sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Tapi, di sela tangisannya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara yang paling ia ingin dengar saat ini.

"Jangan menangis, sayang.."

"Ng?" Tao menjauhkan kedua telapak tangannya dan Kris bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya sembab dengan air mata yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

Jemari panjang Kris menghapus jejak air mata kekasihnya. Tao hanya bisa diam membatu saat ia melihat yang ada di balik kostum panda itu adalah Kris. Kris sudah membuka kepala panda dan sarung tangannya, ia meletakkan benda-benda itu di lantai. Tao bisa melihat pelipis Kris dialiri keringat. Pasti butuh perjuangan memakai kostum panda di hari seterik ini. Pacarnya itu benar-benar.

"Sudah, ya? Jangan menangis lagi.."

Tanpa aba-aba, Tao memajukan wajahnya. Ia menempelkan bibir kucingnya di atas bibir Kris lalu melumat bibir kekasihnya. Kris tersenyum kecil lalu ikut memiringkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk mendominasi. Tao mengerang pelan ketika lidah Kris mengacak rongga mulutnya, memberikan sensasi aneh setiap kali mereka berciuman. Setitik saliva yang entah milik siapa menetes dari tepi bibir Tao. Bunyi kecipak menandakan bahwa ciuman mereka sudah semakin dalam dan menuntut. Tapi, Tao sudah mulai kehabisan napas dan ia hanya bisa menepuk pelan dada Kris. Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memeluk erat pinggang kekasihnya. Hidungnya menabrak leher Tao, Kris bisa mencium aroma sitrus yang ia sukai. Tao pun memeluk leher Kris dan tersenyum ketika mendapati ia sudah terduduk di pangkuan kekasihnya.

"Kita di sekolahmu, sayang." ucap Kris ketika mereka kembali berhadapan.

Tao memeletkan lidah, "Biar saja."

Jemari lentik Tao mengelus pelan pipi Kris, "Mengapa gege suka sekali kerjain Tao? Gege jahat."

Kris menggeleng sambil terkekeh, lengannya ia eratkan pada pinggang Tao, "Gege tidak mengerjaimu. Itu kejutan, sayangku.."

"Makasih, gege. I love you.." ucap Tao sambil mencium bibir Kris lagi.

.

.

.

Malam ini Kris membawa Tao untuk tinggal di apartemennya. Karena ponsel Tao tertinggal di rumah, Kris yang menelepon Papa dan Mama Huang untuk meminta izin agar Tao boleh menginap di rumahnya. Papa dan Mama Huang mengizinkan karena selama dua hari ke depan kegiatan belajar mengajar di Exo International Senior High School ditiadakan.

Kaki jenjang Tao melingkari tubuh Kris. Ia sedang menjadikan Kris sebagai gulingnya. Alhasil, Kris harus menyingkirkan buku yang dibacanya dan ganti memeluk Tao. Ia mengelus rambut hitam itu pelan dan mengecup kening Tao. Dalam balutan piyama bermotif panda, Tao benar-benar imut dan menggemaskan. Tapi, Kris merasakan tubuh kekasihnya agak hangat ketika ia memegang leher dan pipi Tao.

"Sayang, badanmu panas?"

Tao menggeleng, mengusalkan rambutnya di dada Kris, "Hm.. hanya kelelahan, ge. Besok juga sembuh.."

"Tunggu di sini." Kris bangkit setelah mengecup rambut Tao. Ia berjalan ke arah tempat kotak obat tersimpan kemudian mengambil selembar bye-bye fever.

Setelah menempelkan bye-bye fever di dahi Tao, Kris kembali berbaring di sebelahnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Tao yang nampak kedinginan.

"Besok tidak usah sekolah saja, hm?"

Tao menggeleng, memukul bahu Kris tanda bahwa ia tak suka dengan anjuran Kris. "Bazarnya belum selesai, aku masih punya tanggung jawab di sana, ge..."

Mendengar Tao berbicara serius begitu, Kris terkekeh. "Tanggung jawab? Gege tidak salah dengar, sayang?"

"Gege tidak salah dengar kok. Iya, aku mau belajar tanggung jawab sekarang." ucap Tao sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Tidak tahan lagi dengan ekspresi Tao yang sungguh imut, Kris memegang pipi kekasihnya dan memulai sebuah ciuman lembut. Tao hanya bisa pasrah dan memegang piyama Kris di bagian dadanya. Mereka terus berciuman hingga mengacak bantal dan selimut. Kris tak berhenti mencari posisi yang tepat agar mereka berdua merasa nyaman. Ia menindih Tao, Tao menindihnya, hingga Kris terduduk dan menyandarkan punggung di kepala ranjang dengan Tao berada di pangkuannya. Jemari Kris menahan pinggang Tao dan menekan pinggul kekasihnya. Tao masih asyik menjelajah rongga mulut Kris sambil menarik rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Hhaah... kalau gege demam bagaimana..?" Tao berbicara di depan mulut Kris yang masih terbuka, bahkan dahi mereka menempel satu sama lain. Di sela-sela pembicaraannya Kris masih sempat menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Tao bergantian.

Kris hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Tao. Ia menempelkan bibir dan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Tao yang beraroma sitrus lalu mulai membuat kissmark di sana. Menjilat, menggigit, dan mengisap leher Tao hingga berwarna kemerahan.

"Kalau gege demam, kamu harus tanggung jawab."

Lawan bicara Kris hanya diam, tak tahu ia harus menanggapi apa.

"Tadi katanya mau belajar tanggung jawab?" goda Kris sambil meniup leher Tao.

"Unggh... iya, caranya bagaimana ge unghh.." tanya Tao sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris dan tak sengaja mendesah di telinga namja tinggi itu.

"Caranya kamu harus menginap di sini sampai lusa untuk merawat gege yang sakit."

Tao menggeleng, pasalnya ia harus membantu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan dua sahabatnya. Lagi pula Baekhyun pernah bilang padanya kalau ia pernah menginap di rumah Chanyeol lebih dari dua hari dan besoknya ia kesusahan berjalan.

"Sayang, do you hear me?" tanyanya sambil mengisap nipple kanan Tao. Tao mengangguk kecil menahan desahannya yang terus keluar.

"Tao... hhaahh... tidak mau... geeehhh..."

"Wae?" tanya Kris. Ia menegakkan kepala dan melepaskan ciumannya juga tangannya yang sedari tadi bergerilya membuka kancing piyama Tao yang terakhir. Alhasil, Kris bisa melihat wajah sayu Tao yang terengah-engah, juga bekas kemerahan di dada Tao. Sekali tarikan, Kris yakin piyama itu terlepas dari tubuh Tao.

"Baekkie bilang kalau kita menginap di rumah pacar lebih dari dua hari, besoknya kita bisa jalan seperti penguin."

Rasanya Kris ingin tertawa keras. Taonya sungguh menggemaskan, langsung saja ia mencium pundak Tao yang terbuka. Tidak ada protes dari Tao saat Kris menjilat dan mengisap pundaknya sangat lama hingga memerah. Setelahnya, Kris merapikan piyama Tao dan mengancingkannya lagi.

Kris bisa merasakan Tao memegang kedua pipinya. Jadi ia tersenyum dan memegang pinggang Tao, menurunkan Tao dari pangkuannya lalu membaringkan namja manis itu.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, kita tidur saja, ya?" tawar Kris sambil menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya Kris ingin sekali menikmati kesempatan langka ini untuk bermain sedikit lebih lama dengan Tao. Tapi, saat ini kekasihnya sedang sakit dan Kris tidak mau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Lagi pula, Kris tak pernah menyentuh Tao lebih dari ini. Kekasihnya masih terlalu muda dan unyu-unyu.

Tao mengangguk, ia mengecup bibir Kris dan berbisik di telinga namja itu, "Oke. Makasih, ge. Aku sayang gege, aku janji akan kasih gege hadiah spesial saat liburan semester nanti kalau gege berhasil menangkan tender melawan Kim Company."

"Oh ya? Hadiah spesial apa itu?" balas Kris antusias.

"Liburan bersama?" tawar Tao.

Kris mengangguk antusias, ini saatnya ia harus mengganyang Kim Company, musuh bebuyutan Wu Corporation. Bagaimanapun liburan bersama Tao sudah diimpikannya sejak dulu.

Mereka berpelukan erat hingga Kris bisa merasakan napas Tao yang berhembus teratur. Ia memandang Tao lekat-lekat lalu ikut memejamkan mata.

 **end**

 **haaaiiii...! author muncul lagi.. kali ini oneshoot!**

 **.**

 **oke, pertama, author mau mengucapkan terimakaaasihhh banyaaakkk sekali lagi untuk review yang masuk di end chapter My Precious, thank you very much, muach!**

 **.**

 **kedua, untuk My Precious, author putuskan untuk tidak ada sekuel**

 **.**

 **ketiga, author mau minta maaf atas kalimat author yang**

" **omong-omong, saya baru tau kalo tao resmi keluar dari exo ya?"**

 **karena di review banyak readers yang bilang :**

" **belum kok, thor.. tao belum keluar..."**

" **tao baby cuman hiatus, kok... belum keluar..."**

" **belum ada pernyataan resminya, thor..."**

 **kesalahan terletak pada saya yang terlalu sengklek saat membaca informasi sehingga mengartikannya sebagai 'tao resmi keluar dari exo'.**

 **SAYA MINTA MAAF, SAYANG-SAYANGKU?**

 ***malu,lompatkesungai***

 **.**

 **hehe, oke, keempat saya persembahkan sebuah oneshoot berjudul spoiledseries-FEVER**

 **selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review, yaa?**

 **ini mungkin cerita terakhir yang saya publish karena mulai besok saya hiatus sampai..**

 **saya juga belum tahu sampai kapan**

 **tapi, mungkin beberapa minggu setelah lebaran saya akan muncul?**

 **hanya Tuhan yang tahu**

 **.**

 **oke, jadi, HAPPY READING AND HAPPY LEAVING REVIEW, YAA?**

 **.**

 **thank you, muach muach**


End file.
